The Reason Why I Kissed You
by Masahiro 'Night' Seiran
Summary: B'Day Fic for Naruto/Harusnya ciuman pertama Sakura berlatar kembang api, bunga-bunga, atau taburan bintang/Tapi tidak ketika Naruto menciumnya/Sedetik/Dan alasan ciuman itu dipertanyakan/Oneshot AU/RnR?


_**Sebuah kisah persahabatan yang dibumbui kisah romance itu akhirnya mengalir**_

"_Pig_, apa semalam kau nonton Love in the Fire?" tanya Sakura antusias.

Boleh dibilang, gadis pirang di hadapannya tersenyum lebar. Bahkan lebih lebar dari Sakura. Mengabaikan kesibukan teman-teman sekelasnya yang ribut dengan aktivitas masing-masing, Ino dan Sakura terus membahas drama di televisi yang isinya tentang cinta, cinta, dan cinta.

Sakura berbinar ketika Ino mengangguk dengan semangat. Kedua gadis itu tertawa dan terus berceloteh. Shikamaru yang mencoba untuk tidur di bangku belakang Ino hanya bisa mendengus sebal. Sebenarnya ia ingin lari ke atap sekolah, tapi karena minggu lalu ia terpergok oleh Anko-_sensei_, ia tak yakin akan kabur ke tempat yang sama.

Ino masih tertawa, sibuk dengan isi perbincangan tentang drama antara ia dan Sakura. Mumpung sedang jam kosong. Ah, bukan. Sebenarnya bukan jam kosong. Hanya saja, guru bahasa yang selalu memakai masker berambut perak yang terkenal tampan (secara misterius) itu tak kunjung muncul. Bukan kali pertama Hatake Kakashi melakukannya. Semua murid Konoha High School paham betul. Jadi, ya sudahlah.

"Adegan ciumannya, _Pig_! Sebaiknya sepulang sekolah aku mengunduhnya di YouTube. Kau tahu, adegan itu adalah adegan favoritku selama sepuluh episode terakhir!"

Ino tertawa lantang, tak mengacuhkan Shikamaru yang berdeham sembari menggosok lorong telinganya dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Musim panas, kembang api, lampu-lampu hias di pepohonan taman. Adegan _kissu_ itu manis sekaliii!" Sakura kali ini memejamkan erat—mungkin membayangkan ulang bagaimana _scene_ film semalam.

"Kau harus mencobanya, _Forehead_!" ucap Ino tiba-tiba—tawanya tak terhenti.

Justru Sakura yang tawanya terhenti. Gelak tawa itu padam begitu saja. Ia sedikit linglung. Sensasi hangat menjalar di pipi pucatnya dan meninggalkan jejak rona merah di sana. Ino mendesis, satu alisnya terangkat. Sakura perlahan mencoba tertawa—kikuk. Telunjuknya naik untuk menggaruk sisi pelipisnya yang sama sekali tak gatal.

"Kau belum pernah berciuman, kan?"

Tangan Sakura berpindah posisi, kali ini menuju pipi Ino—mencubit pipi sahabatnya keras sekali sampai Ino meringis kesakitan. "_Forehead_!"

"Bisa tidak, kau berbicara pelan sedikit. _That was embarassing, you know_?" Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, tak habis pikir dengan tingkah sahabat sedari kecilnya itu.

"Jadi, dengan siapa kau mau merasakan _first kiss_-mu seperti adegan semalam?"

Mulut Sakura terbuka, bersiap menjawab sebelum akhirnya suara nyaring dari jendela di sampingnya terdengar.

"SAKURA-_CHAAAN_! Aku membawakanmu ramen _cup_, '_ttebayo_!"

Dan saat si guru bahas melangkah masuk ke kelas dan bersiap melontarkan alasan basi tentang keterlambatannya, lelaki itu urung. Ia hanya bisa mendesah melihat Naruto (lagi-lagi) terperosok di lantai dengan bekas pukulan di kepala—yang pasti dari Sakura—sementara tangannya menggenggam _cup _ramen yang ia bawa dari kantin.

Ino mendesah—sama seperti murid lain meski Ino-lah yang suaranya paling keras—sambil menepuk pundak Sakura. "Setidaknya, pelankan suara '_shannaroo_'-mu itu, Jidat. Mana ada murid laki-laki yang mau menciummu kalau kau terang-terangan pakai tenaga monster seperti barusan?"

Sakura melempar deathglare pada sahabatnya.

"AKU MAU!" teriak Naruto bersemangat. Pemuda itu serta merta bangkit dari 'keterpurukannya' di atas lantai dan langsung tersenyum pada Sakura.

"_HELL, NO_! Kau bau ramen!"

"Kenapa memangnya kalau bau ramen?"

"Aku mau dengan Sasuke-_kun_ saja."

"Memangnya Teme mau?"

_DUAKK_!

Dan pada akhirnya semua murid tertawa—dengan komando Ino—sementara Kakashi hanya bisa ber-ehem ria untuk menenangkan muridnya.

* * *

><p>…<p>

**Warning : **AU (High School Sett), Birthday Fic for Uzumaki Naruto, Romance-Drama-Hurt/Comfort-Humor, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

**DISCLAIMER : **

**Characters belongs to **MASASHI KISHIMOTO-sensei

**.**

**THE REASON WHY I KISSED YOU**

**.**

…

Haruno Sakura. Seorang gadis dengan wajah cantik dan tubuh yang proporsional. Iris mata hijaunya terlihat serasi dengan rambut merah mudanya. Helai-helai itu terlihat lembut menghiasi kepalanya. Jika dilihat, ia seperti jelmaan dewi pohon Sakura. Hm, mungkin Ny. Haruno dulu menamai putrinya karena fisik Sakura yang memang cocok dengan bunga cantik itu. Sakura memang cantik. Ia seperti seorang bidadari muda yang tersesat di bumi.

Setidaknya, bagi Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino adalah ratu drama. Perempuan yang bisa dibilang paling cantik di sekolah—menurut _polling_ majalah bulanan sekolah. Seorang _cheerleader_ yang juga sahabat Sakura sejak kecil. karena _influence_ seorang Ino, Sakura menjadi gadis yang menarik dan berani membuka diri. Dulu, Sakura hanya gadis kecil yang penakut dan mudah merasa tidak percaya diri. Ia sering menjadi sasaran bully Ami dan gengnya.

Ino yang menolongnya. Gadis pirang cantik itu merubah Sakura menjadi gadis kuat yang percaya diri—yang paling penting, Sakura menjadi gadis yang berani bermimpi. _Fairy tale. _

Sosok Sakura memang seperti putri dalam dongeng. Ia cantik. Wajar ia mengharapkan kisah yang manis bersama seorang pangeran yang tampan dan memesona.

Uchiha Sasuke, bungsu dari keluarga kaya Uchiha. Sosok pangeran sekolah, _The Ice Prince._ Wajahnya tampan. Ia cukup disegani banyak murid lain karena otaknya. Sedikit pendiam dan anti-_fangirls_. Jadi ya, memang semua kriteria pangeran ada dalam dirinya. Mau tahu? Tampan? _Check._ Kaya? Sangat. Pintar? Apalagi.

Sayangnya ia masih tetap 'Teme' bagi Naruto. Bisa-bisanya murid dengan style rambut aneh itu mencuri perhatian Sakura. Padahal Naruto sendiri—yang mengenal Sakura sejak kecil—susah sekali mendapat perhatian Sakura. Entah mungkin Naruto yang kelewat di bawah standar—bagi Sakura—atau memang Sakura yang kelewat buta.

Naruto boleh dibilang tidak kaya. Pemuda pirang itu hanya seorang yatim piatu. Memang kalau dibandingkan dengan Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto hanya akan mendapat acungan jempol terbalik. Tapi sebagai individual, Naruto bukan seseorang yang terlalu buruk. Ia mempunyai prestasi di bidang olahraga. Seorang murid yang bahkan akrab dengan semua guru Konoha High School. Dan soal fisik, sebenarnya Naruto bisa dibilang di atas rata-rata.

Oh, mungkin Nona Haruno memang sedang sakit mata. Atau mungkin karena saking seringnya melihat tampang Naruto sejak jaman Doraemon masih _booming-booming_-nya, Sakura sampai tak menyadari pesona seorang Naruto.

Berbicara soal alasan lain? Mungkin karena ulah tingkah Naruto yang sedikit di luar dugaan semua orang. _The most unpredictable student—God of Pranks_.

Jika Ino sibuk dengan ekstrakurikulernya, terpaksa Sakura akan kembali pada rutinitas lamanya—pulang dengan duduk di boncengan sepeda butut Naruto. _Well_, memang tak terlalu buruk. Karena kalau dipikir, ia tak akan sudi jalan kakai belasan mil atau naik kereta yang kemungkinan berisi lelaki mesum yang akan bersikap tak senonoh padanya.

Sepertinya Sakura tak sadar kalau selama ini, Naruto selalu bisa membuatnya merasa aman.

Masalahnya memang, Naruto selalu banyak bicara dan menyuguhinya dengan banyak pembicaraan tiap pemuda itu memboncengnya pulang.

"Sakura-_chan_, festival sekolah nanti, aku akan menjemputmu ya!"

"Tidak usah."

"Ayolah, Sakura-_chan_," pinta Naruto.

"Tidak mau."

Naruto mengintip balik punggungnya. Dilihatnya Sakura menjulurkan lidah padanya sembari memejamkan mata. "Kalau kau memasang wajah imut begitu, aku akan menghentikan sepeda ini dan menciummu sekarang juga, Sakura-_chan_."

"_SHANNAROOO_!"

…

_**Berawal dari pembicaraan mengenai sebuah ciuman**_

Festival sekolah.

Acara itu dipenuhi dengan kegiatan yang cukup menyenangkan. Acara itu digelar hingga menjelang sore untuk umum. Berbagai macam stan pameran dibuka untuk pagelaran. Ada juga acara-acara yang cukup menyenangkan seperti pertunjukan basket, bola sepak, _cheerleader_, bahkan sampai teater.

Tidak hanya itu saja, sebagian besar murid mengenakan kostum beraneka ragam yang menggemaskan. Ada kelas yang menggunakan tema ksatria dan dongeng. Ada yang menggunakan tema klasik Jepang, ada juga yang menggunakan tema anime dan sebagainya.

Kesenangan festival musim gugur memang tak ada habisnya.

"Kau lihat tadi dramanya, kan? Ekspresi Cinderella-nya lumayan," celetuk Ino sembari menghabiskan es krim di tangannya.

Sakura yang sibuk mengunyah kue _dango_ miliknya hanya bisa mengangguk setuju.

"Sayang, tak ada adegan ciumannya." Kali ini Ino tertawa.

"Ck_, troublesome_."

Ino menoleh ke belakang, menatap Shikamaru yang membuang muka ke arah lain.

"Apa kau bilang, Pemalas?"

Sakura tertawa.

"Kenapa kalian selalu membicarakan soal ciuman sih?" tanya Naruto polos.

Sakura kali ini menoleh ke belakang, memicingkan matanya. "_Baka_! Kau mana mengerti!"

"Bagaimana kalau kau membuatku mengerti, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sekilas wajah Sakura merona memandang Naruto yang kala itu mengenakan kostum pemilik kedai ramen. Untungnya, sinar matahari sore berhasil mengelabui mata yang lainnya—atau paling tidak, mata Naruto.

"Grrh! Diam kau, Naruto!" Gadis itu memalingkan muka dan menoleh ke arah Ino. "Aku mau ke rumah Ino-_pig_ untuk ganti _yukata_. Jadi jangan mengikutiku, Naruto!"

…

_**Lalu datanglah badai bernama kebenaran yang terungkap sebelum waktunya**_

"Kalau kau bisa mendapatkan ciuman dari Haruno Sakura, kami akan menuruti permintaan anehmu selama seharian penuh, _Baka-ototou_."

"_Shut the fuck up_," hardik Sasuke dingin, "_and you're not my brother, so just shut your mouth_."

Deidara tertawa. Ia akui, mengagumi Itachi artinya juga harus mengakui keistimewaan adik laki-lakinya. Bergaul dengan Sasuke bukan sesuatu yang mudah. Ada saja hal yang bisa membuat Deidara, Kiba, bahkan Sai untuk tak memahami Uchiha muda tersebut.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke, kalau kau menyanggupinya, isu bahwa _The Prince Charming_ sekolah ini adalah seorang _gay_ bisa dibantahkan."

Sasuke mendelik. Ditatapnya tajam wajah Sai yang tampak tenang-tenang saja. Pemuda es itu tersenyum datar ke arahnya. Tangannya masih memainkan kuas sembari memandangi Sasori—yang selama ini menjadi objek lukisannya—yang sibuk mengenakan jaket setelah melewati sesi _body-paint_ oleh Sai di acara pagelaran seni rupa beberapa jam lalu.

"_It's not like I'm the one who got some ridiculous label as gay. You are, too_."

Sai makin tersenyum. "Sayangnya aku bukan murid gila popularitas. Sepertinya gosip _gay_ itu bisa mencoreng nama Uchiha yang kau bawa, Sasuke-_kun_."

Rasanya Sasuke ingin menghajar Sai saat itu juga. Tapi mendengar tawa Deidara, perhatiannya terpecah. "Kenapa harus Haruno Sakura?" celetuknya malas.

Deidara menghentikan tawanya. "Tidak ada alasan khusus sebenarnya."

"Pertama, ia penggemarmu nomor satu," sahut Sai. "Kedua, dia cukup populer dan kau harus mengakui bahwa ia cantik."

"Dan yang terpenting, bukankah kau senang bersaing dengan Uzumaki Naruto?" ungkap Sasori pelan. "Seingatku, dan mungkin juga seingat semua murid di sekolah ini, Naruto tergila-gila pada Sakura, kan?"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Harus ia akui, ia senang bersaing dengan teman lamanya itu. Setidaknya, Naruto berbeda dengan gengnya yang sekarang. Dulu ia pernah berada dalam satu taman kanak-kanak dengan Naruto. Tapi sejak ayah Naruto tewas, Naruto menjadi seorang yatim piatu total dan harus meninggalkan _real estate_ tempat tinggalnya dulu.

"Baiklah. Asal _prize_ untuk _challenge _ini tetap. Kalian harus melakukan apapun untukku selama seharian jika aku berhasil."

_**Sebuah ciuman fairy yang diinginkan sang putri itu berubah menjadi sebuah **__**tantangan**_

Shikamaru mencengkeram erat pundak Naruto. Sentuhan kuat itu membuat pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dalam kegelapan. Tangannya yang sempat bergetar kini terdiam. Ia menghela napas dengan sangat pelan. Embusan uap air hangat itu tak sempat menimbulkan suara berisik.

Setidaknya tak akan terdengar oleh geng Sasuke yang sedang berada di kelas multimedia yang berada di samping gudang olahraga.

"Ayo pergi. Bukannya tadi kau bilang mau ganti pakaian. Ambil tasmu."

Perintah Shikamaru itu membuyarkan lamunannya, menyurutkan emosinya selama beberapa saat.

…

_**Harusnya gadis itu mendapatkan mimpinya. Ciuman yang identik dengan kata butterfly kisses.**_

"Sakura-_chan_! Malam ini kau cantik sekali!"

Sakura kali ini tersenyum. Ia tahu itu bukan rayuan seperti biasanya. Biasanya ia akan memukul Naruto yang seenaknya memujinya. Sejujurnya, ia selalu merasa aneh tiap pemuda itu mengatakannya. Sedikit banyak, sensasinya berbeda seperti saat ketika Lee atau yang lain melantunkan pujian yang sama.

"Jadi biasanya aku jelek sekali?"

Sontak Naruto gelagapan. Ia menatap ke sana kemari sembari menggeleng cepat. "Kau selalu cantik, Sakura-_chan_."

Bintang malam yang terang itu membuat rona di pipi Naruto terlihat jelas.

"Terima kasih, Naruto."

"Karena kau kelihatan cantik sekali, bintang-bintang di langit jadi terlihat meredup, Sakura-_chan_!"

_Duakk_!

Kali ini Sakura memukul kepala Naruto.

"_Aww_!"

Sakura tertawa. Mau tak mau, Naruto ikut tersenyum senang.

"Sakura-_chan_, nanti saat kembang apinya dinyalakan, kita ke bukit, yuk!"

Sakura sempat tertegun sesaat sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya. "Tidak mau!"

"Eh! Kenapa?"

"Aku selalu melihat kembang api denganmu, Naruto. Apa kau tidak bosan?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah bosan. Asal ada Sakura-_chan_!" seru Naruto penuh semangat.

Sakura memijit keningnya sedetik. "Mumpung Ino-_pig_ sedang sibuk berdandan di ruang teater, aku mau mencari Sasuke-_kun_!"

_**Bintang di langit nyatanya memang benar-benar meredup.**_

Ada sedikit percik tak menyenangkan di dada Naruto. Rasanya bunga api yang harusnya belum dinyalakan itu belum sampai ke dadanya. Sedikit sesak— tersenyum padanya. Nyeri itu hampir musnah. Hampir.

"Kau tahu di mana, Sasuke-_kun_?"

Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan uluran tangan—menarik gadis itu pergi dari sisi lapangan.

…

Langit masih bersih. Belum ada tanda-tanda kembang api akan dinyalakan. Sakura boleh merasa bingung. Tapi ia sama sekali tak protes. Naruto tak pernah melakukan hal yang akan membuatnya sedih. Setidaknya itu sudah dibuktikan sejak bertahun-tahun lalu—sejak pertemanan mereka dimulai.

Naruto menggenggam erat pergelangan tangannya, menggiringnya pergi. Pemuda yang biasanya ramai itu tak terlalu banyak bicara. Pun, Sakura tak ingin berisik sendirian melewati lorong sekolah yang lampunya sengaja dimatikan. Di lapangan, festival masih berlanjut dengan meriah. Makanya, ia sama sekali tak punya ide tentang mengapa Naruto menggiringnya pergi.

Ke atap.

Begitu pintu menuju atap gedung sekolah itu terbuka, yang sekilas menyambangi isi kepala Sakura adalah bahwa Naruto berbohong. Bintang masih terlihat. Meski tak begitu banyak, tapi kecantikannya tetap memukau penglihatan Sakura. Mana bisa yang seperti itu dibandingkan dengan wajah Sakura seperti ucapan Naruto tadi.

Mendadak pipi Sakura menghangat lagi. Sedikit banyak, ia senang mendapat pujian itu. Ia tak tahu, apakah ada pemuda di luar sana mau mengatakan kalimat berlebihan seperti itu. Bahkan drama-drama yang ia lihat juga, tak ada yang sepandai Naruto dalam hal merayu.

Apalagi Sasuke.

"Hei, _Baka_. Kenapa kau membawaku ke sini? Apa Sasuke_-kun_ ada di sini?"

Genggaman Naruto terlepas. Pemuda pirang itu melangkah duluan ke arah pagar kawat di tepi atap. Naruto menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum manis pada Sakura yang masih tertegun. "Kemari, Sakura-_chan_."

Tak bertanya, Sakura melangkah. Dilihatnya lapangan yang penuh dengan cahaya-cahaya stan festival. Malam ini benar-benar cerah. Belum lagi kalau nanti kembang api itu diluncurkan ke udara. Pasti suasana yang ada akan sangat romantis sekali. Seperti drama-drama di televisi yang biasa ia bicarakan dengan Ino.

Sakura melirik Naruto di sisi kanannya. Pemuda itu menyandarkan kepalanya ke pagar kawat. Mata birunya yang terlihat menggelap masih terarah pada pemandangan di bawah sana.

Sedetik, Sakura merasa terpesona.

"Hei, _Baka_. Di mana Sasuke-_kun_. Kenapa mengajakku kemari?"

Naruto menoleh pelan—hanya sedetik lalu kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah semula. "Bukannya mencari dari atas sini lebih mudah, Sakura-_chan_. Mungkin nanti ada Sasuke di bawah sana."

Sasuke? Entah mengapa, Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar nada itu. Tak biasanya ia menyebutnya dengna benar. Biasanya selalu 'Teme', 'Teme', dan 'Teme' sepanjang waktu.

"Nanti juga kau ketemu _Teme_."

Kali ini Sakura tersenyum. Lega.

"Kau tak suka berada di sini, Sakura-_chan_?"

Sakura menggeleng. Hanya itu jawaban yang paling cepat ia berikan. Gadis itu tersenyum manis pada Naruto, membuat Naruto sempat tak mampu menahan pandangan matanya pada Sakura selama beberapa detik.

"Kau benar-benar cantik sekali."

Sakura sempat tak bisa bereaksi apapun. Ia tak menyangka pemuda pirang itu mampu membuatnya _stuck_ selama beberapa detik dengan kalimat-kalimatnya. Ada yang berbeda dengan Naruto malam ini. Memang, pemuda itu tampak berbeda dengan dandanannya. Kasual. Hanya jaket hitam-oranye yang lengannya terlipat hingga batas siku, bandana putih, kaos kuning cerah dengan _wrist band_ tangan berwarna sama, juga celana jeans yang simpel. Penampilan Naruto yang seperti ini bukannya tak pernah ia temui. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya baru kali ini Sakura sadar tentang kebenaran ucapan Ino.

Naruto sudah lebih dari kata cukup.

_**Drama impian itu sebenarnya sudah berjalan, bagi sang pemuda.**_

Sakura tampil sangat rupawan dengan yukata merah mudanya. Rambut pendeknya diikat satu ke belakang seperti cepol manis sementara di sisi-sisi kepalanya, poninya terjuntai dengan rapi. Sematan bunga sakura dan kupu-kupu kaca menghias bagian atas rambutnya. Sentuhan _make-up_ minimalis membuat Sakura terlihat makin manis. Pipi Sakura terlihat merona kapan saja. Belum lagi sapuan _lip-gloss_ warna _peach_ yang tersapu di bibirnya.

Gadis itu mendongak, menatap langit cerah—mungkin membayangkan kembang api meledak indah di atas sana.

"Sakura…."

Saat Sakura menoleh, drama itu benar-benar bergulir.

Naruto mengecup bibirnya—sedetik.

Bahkan sebelum Sakura bisa bereaksi, Naruto telah menjauhkan wajahnya. Kaku, Sakura hanya bisa menahan napas. Semuanya berjalan terlalu cepat. Tak ada gerakan seperti yang terlihat di layar kaca atau novel-novel roman yang ia baca. Semuanya tak ada. Hanya kecupan sederhana. Yang berakhir dengan sangat cepat bahkan sebelum Sakura menyadarinya.

"N-Naruto?"

Pemuda itu memandanginya tanpa ekspresi. Bibirnya sedikit berkilau—mungkin karena kilau _lip-gloss_ yang tadnya ia kenakan ikut menyapu bibir Naruto. Irisnya menggelap—wajahnya serius. Samar, Sakura bisa melihat bagaimana rona merah muda menjalari pipi Naruto.

"_Shit_!"

Sakura menoleh. Tak butuh waktu lama sampai mata Sakura melebar. Dilihatnya Sasuke terpaku di ambang pintu dan Deidara—yang sempat mengumpat—juga Sai yang hanya memasang senyum simpul.

"_Dude, you lose_," bisik Sai pelan—hingga ia yakin bahwa suaranya hanya membentur gendang telinga Sasuke dan Deidara saja.

Sasuke tak meninggalkan kalimat apapun. Hanya tertegun sesaat lalu berbalik.

Bagi Sakura, dunianya ikut terasa berbalik.

"Sasuke-_kun_, tunggu!"

"Sakura-_chan_!" Naruto menahan tangannya dengan tiba-tiba. Membuat langkah Sakura langsung terhenti seketika. Sakura sendiri juga langsung menoleh.

Sejujurnya, Naruto tak ingin melihat wajah sedih itu—atau wajah kecewa di raut muka Sakura.

"Mau apa, Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Ak-Aku, dengarkan aku dulu, Sakura-_chan_!"

_Plakk._

"Kenapa kau menciumku, hah!" teriak Sakura. Air mata bening hampir menetes dari sudut bongkah _emerald_ miliknya.

_**Ciuman itu membutuhkan satu alasan yang tepat.**_

"Aku membencimu."

_**Ciuman itu membuat hubungan persahabatan itu sampai di **__**tepi tebing tercuram.**_

…

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia hampir tak menghentikan langkahnya seandainya Shikamaru tak menahan pundaknya.

"Acara kembang apinya belum dimulai."

"Aku ingin pulang, Shikamaru. Badanku lelah sekali." Naruto menjawabnya malas.

"Bukan karena Sakura?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Kau sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kalau Sakura melakukannya dengan Sasuke, dia sendiri yang akan kecewa. Setidaknya kau tulus menyukai gadis keras kepala itu, kan?"

Naruto menggeleng lemah—di luar dugaan. "Kurasa sama saja, Shikamaru. Meski dia kecewa dengan Sasuke nantinya, setidaknya Sakura-_chan_ memang menyukai _Teme_, kan?"

Shikamaru melangkah maju, menjauh dari dinding gerbang sekolah yang sedari tadi dijadikan tempat bersandar.

"Aku menciumnya bukan dengan alasan yang seperti kau pikirkan. Aku menciumnya bukan karena _Teme_. Aku menciumnya," Naruto memotong kalimatnya, "lupakan saja."

"Naruto—"

"Besok aku ada kerja _part time_. Aku pulang duluan saja."

_**Alasan ia menautkan bibirnya, semata-mata karena ia mencintainya.**_

…

Ino dengan cepat menyeret Sakura merapat ke sisi aula yang gelap. Tanpa suara, gadis pirang itu mendudukkan Sakura di salah satu kursi. Sakura masih terdiam. Tak ada reaksi berarti, hanya matanya yang masih meneteskan air mata.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa sih?"

Sakura menggeleng.

"Kau menangis dan berlarian di koridor itu jelas ada alasannya, _Forehead_."

Sakura masih terdiam.

"Katakan padaku, _please_," pinta Ino. "Sakura-_chan_…."

Sakura kini mendongak. Panggilan lembut itu. Ia merindukan panggilan lembut itu. Semuanya menarik kembali garis pikirannya untuk kembali mengenang masa lalu. _Déjà vu_. Ia ingat betul bagaimana dulu ia selalu menangis ketika Ami dan yang lain mengejeknya. Ia lemah—menangis seperti sekarang. Dan Ino ada di sampingnya.

Hanya saja, sekarang permasalahannya berbeda.

Sakura menarik napas, mengembuskannya perlahan. Kedua tangannya terangkat. Sisi yukatanya yang panjang ia gunakan untuk menyapu jejak air mata basah yang menaungi kulit pipinya.

"Naruto menciumku."

Mata Ino melebar.

"Di depan Sasuke-_kun_ dan yang lainnya."

Kali ini mulut Ino ikut menganga. Gadis pirang itu melotot. Ia tak tahu harus berkata apa. Di satu sisi, ia ingin menyampaikan kalimat-kalimat hangat untuk membuat perasaan Sakura menjadi lebih tenang. Tapi di sisi lain, ia ingin mengutarakan hal lainnya.

Ino tersenyum. "Akhirnya si _Baka_ itu berani juga melakukannya."

Mula-mula Sakura ikut melotot, tapi akhirnya melihat seringai di bibir Ino, Sakura akhirnya memilih memalingkan muka. "Kenapa ia melakukannya?"

"Tentu saja karena ia menyukaimu. Masa kau tidak tahu?"

Naruto memang mengatakan bahwa ia menyukai Sakura berulang kali—beribu kali, mungkin. Saking banyaknya, Sakura jadi merasa kepekaannya tumpul. Naruto mudah menyukai orang. Harusnya begitu, kan?

"Seluruh sekolah juga tahu kalau bocah itu tergila-gila padamu."

Sakura menyandarkan dagunya di atas kedua lututnya—menopang kepalanya. Matanya terpejam sesaat. Ia ingin kesal, ingin marah, tapi tangannya justru gemetar. Tangannya telah menampar pipi Naruto. Sebuah tamparan. Tamparan tak sama dengan pukulan yang biasanya. Kalau begini, siapa yang sebenarnya menghancurkan persahabatan mereka?

Sakura membenamkan mukanya di lututnya, kali ini. Gadis itu mulai sesenggukan lagi—entah untuk alasan apa. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat kakinya. Ia meringkuk. Tak tahu harus berkata apa. Ino pun memilih diam di sampingnya. Membiarkan Sakura menggunakan otaknya untuk berpikir, buakn hanya emosinya.

_DUARR_! _CTARR_!

Sakura dan Ino menengadahkan kepalanya berbarengan. Dari jendela aula yang tinggi, keduanya bisa menatap kembang api yang mulai diluncurkan ke angkasa malam. Terang yang silau silih berganti—menerangi beberapa sudut aula yang gelap dari celah-celah jendelanya. Dua gadis itu terpesona dengan sempurna.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Sakura menengok ke arah Ino.

"Bagaimana rasanya ketika Naruto menciummu?"

Sakura tertegun.

"Apa ada kembang api dalam otakmu waktu itu? Atau mungkin kau melihat bunga-bunga atau bintang bertaburan?" Ino mulai tertawa. "Sama seperti dalam film-film _romance_ itu, kan?"

Sakura menggeleng.

Saat mengingatnya, perut Sakura mendadak mual.

_**Kupu-kupu saling berebut beterbangan dalam dadanya.**_

"Tidak ada, _Pig_." Sakura menghela napas resah. "Dalam sedetik, aku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Tak bisa melihat kembang api atau bunga-bunga seperti yang ada dalam drama yang selalu kita bicarakan. Yang ada dalam kepalaku hanya… Naruto. Dan ciumannya yang tiba-tiba."

Ino tersenyum simpul. Tangannya terangkat ke atas kepala Sakura, membelainya.

_**Mungkin ciuman yang terbaik adalah ketika satu-satunya yang bisa ia rasakan hanya**__**lah tentang orang itu. Dunianya ikut beku.**_

"Kau tahu, saat Shikamaru pertama menciumku, aku juga tak melihat kembang api dan sebagainya. Bahkan aku merasa ciumannya rasa rokok," Ino tertawa, "tapi aku menyukainya."

Sakura paham sekarang.

"Kau keduluan, Naruto. Taruhannya kalah!" seru Deidara dari sisi luar aula.

Samar, Sakura dan Ino saling terdiam ketika suara itu—juga derap-derap langkah pemiliknya—terdengar.

"Bagaimana kalau tantangannya kita ubah ke Hyuuga. Bukannya menaklukkan perempuan seperti Hyuuga Hinata lebih menantang?" sahut Sasori tenang.

Sai terdengar tertawa kecil.

Setelahnya, suara Sasuke akhirnya terdengar.

"Hn, jangan bercanda."

_**Kadang ciuman membutuhkan alasan, kadang pula tidak. Cinta saja sudah cukup.**_

"Naruto sudah pulang," ucap Shikamaru dari pintu aula dengan santainya. "Itu kalau kau mau tahu."

…

Naruto membuka kelopak matanya malas. Suara angin yang tadinya tenang kini terusik dengan suara kembang api yang meledak dan saling menyahut. Naruto menoleh malas ke arah langit. Sinar-sinar terang itu menyilaukan matanya sesaat.

Dari arah sekolah.

Rumput-rumput di bawah tubuhnya terasa dingin. Naruto bersandar penuh, merebahkan badan—juga pikirannya—yang lelah. Hari ini, banyak hal yang telah berlalu. Terutama kejadian terakhir. Sakura, dan ia.

Sensasi panas di pipinya masih terasa. Tapi bukan itu yang menyayat hatinya. yang lebih bisa menusuknya adalah kalimat terakhir gadis itu sebelum berlari meninggalkannya.

'_Aku membencimu.'_

Telak. Semuanya berakhir tanpa syarat.

Naruto bangkit sebentar. Tangannya mendekat pada sosok sepedanya yang terparkir rapi di samping tempat ia rebahan. Tas selempangnya kini mendarat di tangannya. Perlahan, Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah agenda.

Beberapa lembar surat tergeletak di lipitannya.

"_Naruto yang kusayangi."_

Kertas itu telah lusuh—terlalu sering ia pegang. Tanpa membacanya ulang pun, Naruto telah hapal isinya. 16 tahun telah ia gunakan untuk membaca surat itu tiap ulang tahunnya tiba. Goresan tangan ibunya tertulis di sana.

Satu lembar yang paling ia sukai, kini Naruto dekatkan di dadanya. Pemuda itu berbaring, menatap langit gelap.

"_Suatu saat, kau akan menemukan dirimu sendiri tertarik pada seorang perempuan."_

Sakura.

"_Carilah perempuan sepertiku."_

Ayahnya dulu sering bercerita, bahwa Sakura, gadis berambut merah muda yang selalu ia ceritakan pada ayahnya tiap pulang dari _playgroup _sangat mirip dengan ibunya. Awalnya sedikit _defensive_. Tapi lama kelamaan gadis itu mulai sering memarahinya—terutama tiap Naruto berbuat konyol untuk menarik perhatian orang.

Ibunya tak salah. Pilihannya juga tak salah. Tapi pilihan tak selalu berjalan sesuai keinginannya.

Didekapnya surat dari ibunya. Tiap kesepian di malam ulang tahunnya, Naruto akan membaca surat-surat mendiang ibunya. Ibunya meninggal beberapa jam setelah melahirkan Naruto. Surat-surat itu kenangannya. Penghiburnya ketika Naruto merasa dunianya jatuh—kesedihan merasukinya.

Kesedihan Sakura membuatnya ikut sedih pula.

Tahu begitu, ia tak akan melakukannya—mencium Sakura.

Tapi… diam-diam, ia tak menyesal.

Meski Naruto tahu, setelah ini, semua tak akan pernah sama lagi.

…

Suasana malam makin larut. Sepi.

Naruto melangkah malas. Setelah memarkir sepedanya di parkiran lantai bawah, pemuda itu melangkah gontai ke lantai atas—tempat apartemennya berada. Ia lelah. Kepalanya pusing karena lelah menahan tangis.

Ia benci air mata.

Perasaan sedih membuatnya mengingat tentang tatapan kekecewaan Sakura padanya.

Lorong gedung apartemen itu cukup temaram. Hanya cahaya kekuningan lampu yang menerangi beberapa sudut lorongnya. Naruto tertatih. Tubuhnya kelelahan dan kini pikirannya sama sekali tak fokus. Yang sekarang bisa ia pikirkan hanyalah ranjang bobroknya.

Naruto meraba kantong jaketnya untuk mencari kunci apartemennya. Ia sempat berhenti selama beberapa detik saat itu, sebelum akhirnya, ketika ia mendongak, ia menatap sosok seseorang sedang meringkuk di depan pintu kamar apartemennya.

Seseorang dengan yukata.

Rambut berwarna cerah itu….

"S-Sakura?"

Sakura sontak mengangkat wajahnya. Gadis itu bangkit dari duduknya, berusaha berdiri dan menghadap Naruto. Matanya masih memerah juga bengkak karena menangis tadi. Tapi kali ini, kondisi matanya bukan jadi hal utama yang mengusiknya.

Suara detak jantungnya yang berisik lebih mengganggunya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

"Kenapa kau baru pulang, Naruto?" tanya balik Sakura—pelan.

Dua pertanyaan yang terlontar itu tak mendapatkan jawaban masing-masing. Diam sempat mendominasi, hingga akhirnya Naruto menarik napas panjang. Pemuda itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Soal kejadian tadi," ungkap Naruto perlahan, "aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Iris biru itu tak mau menatapnya. Hanya memandang lantai—entah apa yang menarik di sana. Sakura masih memerhatikan pemuda itu.

"Kenapa… kenapa kau melakukannya, Naruto?"

Naruto terdiam.

"Apa karena taruhan Sasuke dan teman-temannya?"

Sontak Naruto mendongak cepat.

"Kau melakukannya karena kasihan padaku, kan?"

"BUKAN!"

Sakura berjengit—kaget. Naruto menatapnya sembari menggelengkan kepala. Pemuda itu menatapnya sungguh-sungguh. Benar-benar serius.

"Bukan semata-mata karena itu, Sakura-_chan_…."

Oh, betapa Sakura menyukai nada lembut itu.

"Aku… berniat itu menggagalkan niat Sasuke dan teman-temannya dengan cara lain. Tapi, tapi aku menciummu. Itu semua di luar apa yang kupikirkan."

Sakura terlihat menahan napas.

"Kau di sampingku. Tersenyum. Menatap langit. Aku tak tahu, tak bisa berpikir apa-apa. Yang aku sadari, aku hanya ingin… menciummu."

Air mata Sakura menetes.

"Maaf, aku mengacaukan ciuman pertamamu."

Sedetik setelahnya, Sakura tersenyum. Gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya, menyentuh pergelangan tangan Naruto sebelum akhirnya mengurangi jaraknya dengan Naruto. "_Baka_…."

Naruto terdiam.

"Terima kasih," ujar Sakura. Gadis itu melangkah maju lalu mendongak. Dikecupnya pipi Naruto dengan lembut—tepat di mana ia menamparnya tadi. "Maaf karena menamparmu."

"Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto boleh dibilang _stuck_ kali ini.

"Terima kasih, untuk ciumannya."

Naruto masih tertegun.

"Ciumanmu tidak buruk juga," bisik Sakura. Gadis itu tersenyum lembut pada Naruto lalu membelai pipi Naruto, menyentuh pelan garis-garis di pipi Naruto. "Dari mana kau belajar mencium seseorang?"

Naruto hanya balik tersenyum. Wajahnya merona merah. Pemuda itu menundukkan wajahnya lalu mengecup bibir Sakura. Ciuman ringan, tapi setidaknya kali ini lebih lama daripada yang pertama saat di sekolah.

"Aku menyukaimu, Sakura-_chan_,"

Dan reaksi Sakura tak sama, gadis itu tersenyum padanya.

"Dulu kukira, berciuman denganmu akan selalu terasa ramen," bisik Sakura pelan sembari memejamkan matanya. "Ternyata jeruk."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau juga sama."

"Seperti apa rasanya menciumku? _Cherry_? _Strawberry_?"

"_You taste like me_."

Sakura tertawa kali ini. "_I love you, too_."

**E N D**

**.**

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O**

**.**

**PARARAMPAAH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! **

**A/N: **

_Fluff, ide yang simple, deskripsi yang sedikit 'gak fanfiction banget' juga slight humor yang gagal total. Tadinya mo bikin slight KibaIno aja buat __**Suu Foxie**__, tapi ternyata hatinya Night masih tertaut pada akang Shikamaru XDD Maaf untuk Sasu-koi fans and Dei-kun FC, butuh pemeran antagonis neeeh XDDD_

_Dua minggu ini, Night bakal ngetikin fic-fic hutang. Karena dua minggu ini, Night sedang istirahat dari kegiatan nulis Night yang asli di dunia nyata. Paling banter mah ngebantu sensei-nya Night buat promosiin novel barunya aja^^ *colek __**bananaprincess**_

_Night diijinkan untuk kembali ke FFn untuk nulis fic lagi. Dan hasilnya, astaghfirullah, buruk banget ya ==" sense fanfic-nya Night ke manaaaa? #lebay_

_Tetap dengan rasa cinta Night untuk NaruSaku. I did my best, and I just want you to enjoy this story^^ thanks for reading! Again, happy birthday, Naruto. You deserve to be happy with the girl you love since the very beginning, and I wish you to be happy, Hokage-sama-wanna-be! Semoga fic ini tak terlalu telat^^_

**.**

**R E V I E W**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
